<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Night by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822110">Stormy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Legolas Greenleaf, F/M, Flirty Thranduil, Good Parent Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas gets a lullaby and Thranduil doesn't get a kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Jewel Queen of the Woodland [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dolenwen!" The little elfling's cry was nearly drowned out by another crash of thunder. Dolenwen was up almost before he has finished speaking, running quickly and silently down the hall to Legolas' room. She had been in her new position for six years by now, and proven herself capable and loving, to the extent that when Legolas woke in the night it was she that he called for, rather than his father or grandfather. The first time that this happened she was horrified, certain that she would be dismissed. After all, she had essentially planted herself before King and Prince to the little prince. Thankfully, Thranduil had merely been glad that he trusted someone other than him or Oropher so much (he later confessed that she was also the only one able to challenge him mentally or physically so he would be deathly bored without her) and Oropher was talked around to his point of view. </p><p>Inside his room, Legolas sat up, tears streaming down his upturned face as he lifted his arms to her. She smiled softly and sat down, pulling him into her arms. "Hush penneth. It's alright. Shhhh. It's almost over." He clung to her, shaking with fear as another crash sounded and she sighed, beginning to hum another of the songs that remained in her head from a life lost centuries ago, her voice soft and soothing.</p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Little child, be not afraid</em><br/>
<em>The rain pounds harsh against the glass</em><br/>
<em>Like an unwanted stranger</em><br/>
<em>There is no danger</em><br/>
<em>I am here tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Little child</em><br/>
<em>Be not afraid</em><br/>
<em>Though thunder explodes</em><br/>
<em>And lightning flash</em><br/>
<em>Illuminates your tearstained face</em><br/>
<em>I am here tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>And someday you'll know</em><br/>
<em>That nature is so</em><br/>
<em>This same rain that draws you near me</em><br/>
<em>Falls on rivers and land</em><br/>
<em>On forests and sand</em><br/>
<em>Makes the beautiful world that you'll see</em><br/>
<em>In the morning</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Little child</em><br/>
<em>Be not afraid</em><br/>
<em>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon</em><br/>
<em>And its candlelight beams</em><br/>
<em>Still keep pleasant dreams</em><br/>
<em>I am here tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Little child</em><br/>
<em>Be not afraid</em><br/>
<em>Though wind makes creatures of our trees</em><br/>
<em>And their branches to hands</em><br/>
<em>They're not real, understand</em><br/>
<em>And I am here tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>And someday you'll know</em><br/>
<em>That nature is so</em><br/>
<em>This same rain that draws you near me</em><br/>
<em>Falls on rivers and land</em><br/>
<em>On forest and sand</em><br/>
<em>Makes the beautiful world that you see</em><br/>
<em>In the morning</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>For you know, once even I</em><br/>
<em>Was a little child</em><br/>
<em>And I was afraid</em><br/>
<em>But a gentle someone always came</em><br/>
<em>To dry all my tears</em><br/>
<em>Trade sweet sleep for fears</em><br/>
<em>And to give a kiss goodnight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Well, now I am grown</em><br/>
<em>And these years have shown</em><br/>
<em>That rain's a part of how life goes</em><br/>
<em>But it's dark and it's late</em><br/>
<em>So I'll hold you and wait</em><br/>
<em>'Til your frightened eyes do close</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>And I hope that you'll know</em><br/>
<em>That nature is so</em><br/>
<em>The same rain that draws you near me</em><br/>
<em>Falls on rivers and land</em><br/>
<em>And forests and sand</em><br/>
<em>Makes the beautiful world that you see</em><br/>
<em>In the morning</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>
    <em>Everything's fine in the morning</em><br/>
<em>The rain will be gone in the morning</em><br/>
<em>But I'll still be here in the morning</em>
  </p>
  <p>When she stopped, the storm had ended and the little elfling was asleep. Smiling softly, she laid him back down in his bed and covered him, standing up to slip out. Closing the door carefully, she turned to return to her own bed when she saw Thranduil leaning against the wall. He smiled at her, his normally teasing voice soft. "No matter how often I hear you sing, it still amazes me." She nearly gaped, abashed by the compliment before she recovered her composure.</p>
  <p>"Thank you my lord." He smiled and came towards her, holding his arm out elegantly.</p>
  <p>"Allow me to escort you home my lady." She smiled and accepted, though it was only a few yards. He left her at the door, pausing for a moment, looking oddly at her. His eyes seemed to linger on her lips and he almost turned. She felt odd, as though  a stampede of Uruloki was within her stomach, and quickly retreated. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>